Lost And Found
by snochik21
Summary: Lily is in an abusive relationship. She runs away...And straight into the arms of our dear James Potter. She once was lost, but now is found.
1. Running To Safety

I ran as fast as I could through the Forbidden Forest. My beautiful black dress that I had worn to the ball was ripped and torn from the bushes and thorns. I felt a sharp object puncture the bottom of my bare foot and I fell, causing another tear in my dress. I looked at my foot and pulled out the small stick, lodged deep, and almost screamed with the pain. But I couldn't scream. Then he would know where I was. I noticed blood on the leaves and looked at my foot. It was bleeding but not enough to worry about. I heard the sound of crunching leaves just a few yards behind me. I jumped up and kept running. It got darker as I went deeper into the forest and I got more scared with every pound of my feet. I figured I had gotten far enough ahead of him so I stopped, breathing hard, and slowly sat down at a tree trunk.

"Lily?" I heard

I looked around me, afraid to even breath.

"Lily?"

I saw a tall figure walk toward me. I was too afraid to move. Out of habit, I crossed my arms out in front of me in defense. Then, as the figure came closer, I noticed it was James.

"Lily, are you okay?" He asked.

I put my pointer finger to my lips and he was quiet. I didn't hear anything so I whispered.

"Lucius." I knew that word was enough.

"What!?" He whispered angrily.

I nodded. I knew that he knew why I had been running.

That's when I started crying. I looked at myself. A pitiful picture. My dress was ripped, my feet were dirty and one was bleeding, my red hair, which had been so nicely put up in a bun was now a tangled mess with leaves and twigs.

"Come here." James said, his arms wide open and inviting.

I fell into him, thankful for arms around me, warmth…and a friend.

He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"I'll get you to the Infirmary." He told me.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He titled his head to the side and looked at me sorrowfully. I tried to smile at him.

He pointed to his broom and I climbed on.

I looked down at the dark forest below me as we rose into the night sky. With the small breeze and my arms around James, I felt safer than I had in a very long time.


	2. A Deathly Message

I awoke in the Infirmary to find James sitting in a cushioned chair next to my bed. The steady rise and fall of his chest told me he was sleeping.

"Oh, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey whispered.

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, pouring a small amount of potion onto a silver spoon.

"Fine, thank you." I replied.

"Good." She said. "Take this. It's for the remaining pain."

"Thank you." I said and took it as instructed.

"Let me see your foot."

I took my injured foot from under the sheets and saw the wound was healed.

"Looks good." She noted.

"Why is James here?" I asked.

"He begged me to allow him to stay." She said, her tone disapproving.

"Oh."

"Ms. Evans. He told me everything that happened."

"Yes. I knew he would." I muttered, more to myself.

She looked at me.

"Did Lucius come in here?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Yes, he did. Just an hour ago. You were still sleeping. But, after what Mr. Potter told me last night, I figured it best he didn't see you."

"Thank you very much, Madam Pomfrey."

She gave a small nod. "I want you to stay in here today." She interrupted me as I opened my mouth to speak. "No worries. Today is Saturday. You won't miss any classes. But you had a small concussion so I want to keep my eye on you."

I nodded in understanding.

James stirred and blinked a few times.

"Lily." He said happily. "You're awake."

"And if you had been awake a few minutes ago, Mr. Potter, you would've know that." Madam Pomfrey told him before going to her office.

James blushed.

"Thank you James." I told him.

"You're welcome, Lily. If I may say, you looked like you needed it."

I laughed. "Yes, I did."

There was a few moments of silence. But, I had questions.

"Why were you in the forest last night?" I asked him.

"You want the honest truth?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Of course."

"I saw you run out of the Great Hall last night during the Ball and I saw Lucius slowly get up and follow you. So, I excused myself from Sirius and went to our dorms to grab my broom. I ran out and kicked off as soon as I was outside those doors. I flew over the Forest and saw you running. I landed quite a safe distance ahead of you and waited."

I bit my lip.

"Why did you run into the Forbidden Forest though?" He asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight." I replied. "I just ran."

He nodded.

"I was going to run to the dorms but I knew he knew where the Heads Dorms are and I knew he'd be able to find me quickly there. Then I was going to run to you."

James seemed stunned by this news.

"But he'd kill both of us before I could even speak."

"Lily, you have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Tell Dumbledore." He told me sternly.

"I don't think Dumbledore would want to hear the drama of a seventeen year old girl." I said.

"Lucius' family are a bunch of Death Eaters. They-" But James was cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy is coming." She warned us.

I looked to James, scared. He rubbed my shoulder.

"Pretend to be asleep. You must be good at that too." He said quietly.

I quietly laughed. "I can do that."

"Okay. I'm going to leave."

"No." I begged. "Please don't."

"I'll be back as soon as he's gone." He assured me.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, Lily. It'll be okay."

I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me.

"I can handle him, Lily."

I gulped but trusted him.

"Alright."

He smiled at me.

"James." I said quietly.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip and quickly kissed his cheek.

He blushed and smiled at me before he left.

I rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

I heard the Infirmary doors open and with them, Lucius' voice.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked rudely.

"Not yet, Mr. Malfoy. I don't think it wise for you to see her just yet. She had a pretty bad concussion."

I'd have to thank Madam Pomfrey for covering later.

"May I give her something?" He asked.

"I suppose." Madam Pomfrey said, but she sounded hesitant.

I heard his footsteps as he walked over to my bed. His breath was warm yet uninviting to awaken against my ear.

"I know Potter got you last night." He whispered deathly. "I know you told him everything. I'll find him today, dear Lily, and when I do, he'll pay. And so will you."

It was hard for me to choke back my tears. But he couldn't know I was really awake.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away and out the doors, closing them loudly.

I opened my eyes and cried. James was by my side in an instant.

"What did he say?" James asked.

Madam Pomfrey was standing by us but left once I told her I'd be fine.

I relayed the message to James, who gritted his teeth angrily. Then he looked sweetly at me.

"It'll be okay, Lily." He told me, stroking my hand softly.

I gasped for air as I sobbed, my tears falling onto the white bed sheets.

"James." I sobbed.

He hugged me tightly, allowing me to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Lily." He said softly into my ear. "I promise."

I nodded. And I knew that I believed him.


	3. Safe Sleep

I had been able to sleep peacefully the entire night and it felt really good. I hadn't been so comfortable in ages, with my being, well, shall we say, scared the entire night. So, I wasn't too happy when James came to wake me up at eight o'clock at night.

"Lily." He whispered, stroking my hair.

I groaned and opened my eyes to look at him. It was dark but I could see him, standing in front of me.

"Lily." He whispered again.

"What?" I said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Why'd you wake me up?" I yawned.

"I have to get you back to the Heads Dorms." He told me.

"Why?"

"Madam Pomfrey released you. I asked permission to come get you after everyone's curfew, so Lucius doesn't see."

I nodded my understanding. With it being so dark, I didn't think he'd see me, but he did.

"Ready?" He asked.

"My clothes.."

"They're all back in your room."

I gave him a small smile and sat up more. But, before I could get out of bed, he put one arm under my legs and another under my head and picked me up.

"I can walk you know." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was unexpected.

"I know." He replied. "But I want to carry you." I saw that famous Potter grin and smiled back. I couldn't help it.

He carried me through the castle and back to our dorms, holding me tightly and careful not to drop me. Which was a good thing considering I was already nervous at being carried.

I had almost fallen asleep in his arms when he whispered the password to our dorms, Honeydukes, and we entered. The room was dimly lit, the only light being the orange flames from the fireplace in the common room.

He set me on the giant couch while he opened my bedroom door. He picked me up again and set me on the chair next to my door. He pulled down my covers and fluffed my pillows.

"You don't have to do that." I said sleepily.

"I want you to be as comfortable as you can be, Lily." He said. He sounded sincere and it felt nice to be talked to sweetly. I hadn't been talked to like that in such a long time.

Once more he picked me up and gently laid me on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chest, making sure my arms were out from under them.

He kissed my forehead and turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked at me, concern etched on his features.

"Please. Don't leave. Stay here with me tonight. Please." I found myself begging.

He smiled and nodded, laying on top of the covers next to me, making sure I had plenty of room and facing me. I turned on my side and snuggled my face against his chest as he began to gently stroke my hair.

"Goodnight James." I whispered sleepily to him.

He kissed the top of my head and my forehead before saying "Goodnight, sweet Lily."

And for the first time in a very long time, I felt safe as I fell asleep.


	4. Punches And Curses

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. But, here it is now. And, this chapter contains Deathly Hallows spoilers. As may some later chapters. I warned you.

Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these? Everyone knows I don't own the fabulous world of Harry Potter.

I awoke to find James not laying next to me anymore and started to panic until I heard his voice outside my door.

"Lily. Time to wake up." He said quietly.

"I'm awake." I replied. "And you can come in."

He opened the door and the first thing I saw was his bright smile. That smile was contagious and I couldn't help but return it.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his tone that of concern.

I nodded, yawning. "I'm going to get ready."

James nodded and closed my door with a barely audible snap. I smiled and shook my head, trying to think of why he made me so happy. I undressed and opened the door that led from my room to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. It felt good on the bruised muscle of my arms and legs. I washed and rinsed my hair and soaped down my entire body. I got out and dried off, going back to my room, the towel wrapped around my hair.

"Lily." James called.

"What!" I yelled through the door, as I pulled on my underwear and clasped my bra. I had just pulled on my jeans when James walked through the door.

"James!" I gasped.

"Sorry Lily!" He muttered, turning away. "I thought you were dressed."

"Hang on a sec. Don't look." I scolded.

I took the towel off my head and pulled my red long-sleeve v-neck over my head. I tapped my wand to my hair and it was dried and styled. I tapped James' shoulder with my finger and he turned.

"You look beautiful." He muttered.

"I need to go put my makeup on." I told him.

"No. You look great."

I ignored him and walked into the bathroom. He followed me like a little puppy and watched me as I applied very light makeup.

"There."

He shrugged. "You still look beautiful."

"Why, thank you James." I said. "Now, is there something you wanted?"

"I'm hungry." He moaned, placing a hand to his stomach.

I laughed. "I am too. Let's get breakfast."

"What about Lucius?" He asked.

"You can be my escort." I said with a smile.

He grinned and I linked my arm through his as we walked out of the portrait hole. He was smiling the whole way and I tilted my head to the side, curious about his actions and my own. And that's when it happened. I must have been too off in my own world to notice.

"Lily, get behind me." I heard James mutter, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind his back.

"But, James, why?"

And then I saw him and I cowered behind him.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Ah. I see dear Lily is with you." Lucius snarled. "Come here sweet Lily."

I shook my head, scared out of my mind. I was weak and powerless and I hated it.

"Leave her alone." James snarled.

"Oh-ho. Getting protective are we? She doesn't love you."

I was so close to James, I could hear him swallow. And as he opened his mouth, I spoke.

"Well I certainly don't love you, Lucius Malfoy." My words came out in a squeak as I made myself more visible, coming from behind James.

"Don't you?" Lucius growled.

"No. And I never have." I snarled, becoming more furious by the second.

"You'll pay for that." He said.

"I don't think I will, Lucius. You should pay for all the hurt you've caused me. The pain, the bruises, the injuries. You were a mistake. You're nothing more than a damn Death Eater. And, what's worse, I never saw it." My voice was strong as I said what I had been longing to say for ages.

He advanced toward us and raised his wand, I put my hand and my wand but cowered, scared of what he could do to me, to James.

Just then, I heard a smack and Lucius was on the marble floor, bleeding from the nose and mouth.

I looked at James, who was shaking a bruised hand in the air, and his contorted face and knew he had punched him.

"You'll pay for that Potter." Lucius growled, grabbing his wand from the floor where it had dropped when he fell.

"No he won't!" I yelled in anger.

I couldn't say what had clicked in my head. I couldn't say what drove me to do it, to curse a student in the corridor, but I did. I raised my wand high and thought _Furnunculus_. Boils erupted on Lucius' pale skin and he fell, crouching, to the floor in agony. I could feel James looking at me.

I walked over to him and stood over him, breathing hard, my face contorted in rage.

"We're over_ Malfoy_. And don't go near me or my friends." I kicked him and went back to James.

"Wow, Lily." He stated, surprised by my actions. "That was a wonderful curse!"

"Thanks." I said. "I feel better now. That needed to happen a long time ago."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came bustling up to the scene. "Oh my goodness!" She screeched. "What's happened here?"

I blushed.

"It was me, Professor." James said bravely, grinning.

"Mr. Potter." She said, unable to control her anger.

"It was all in self defense." James pleaded.

"You and Ms. Evans to my office. Now." McGonagall barked.

Lily dragged behind James to Professor McGonagall's office and they sat in the chairs opposite her desks.

She sat in her desk and blinked out at them.

"What in the world would have caused you to curse Mr. Malfoy in the corridor in self defense Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said angrily.

"It wasn't James, Professor." I said in a small voice.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Lily, don't." James warned.

"No, James. I have to."

McGonagall looked from James to me.

"Lucius Malfoy had been abusing me in our relationship, Professor. He was going to curse, perhaps kill, James and I so I thought of the first curse that came to mind and shot it at him."

"That doesn't explain the bloody nose and mouth." McGonagall noted.

"I punched him. He was going to hurt Lily." James defended.

McGonagall took a calming breath.

"Ms. Evans, why did you not inform anyone about this relationship before now?"

I gulped. "He had threatened to kill me. And when he found out that James had saved me after I ran from him at the Ball, he said I'd pay for it as would James."

Professor McGonagall sighed again.

"Because it was in self defense I will not give you detention, Ms. Evans. But, Mr. Potter, you did punch Mr. Malfoy."

"But…!" James began.

"No buts."

"Professor." I interjected. "I want to do the detention with James. I should serve my time as well."

"Alright." Professor McGonagall said rather reluctantly. "I'm glad you take responsibility Ms. Evans."

I nodded and looked at James.

"You can serve your detention tomorrow evening. You may go."

I walked with James back to the Heads Dorms.

"You didn't have to do that." He told me. "I was going to take the blame for you."

"No, James. I couldn't let you do that. No matter how gentlemanly you want to be, I can't allow you to take responsibility for my actions."

"That was still a great spell." James said quietly.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"You're spells are very powerful." He said. "Not that I'm impressed."

I laughed again. "You don't want to be on the receiving end of my incarcerous spell. Petunia was once. We had to take her to St. Mungo's. She was there for a few days." I blushed crimson.

"Nice." James said with a nod. "She probably deserved it."

"She did. She was making fun of me, my friends and Hogwarts. Hard to believe she had once wanted to go here and be like me."

James shrugged. "Oh well."

I nodded.

"Well, we have detention tomorrow night." James reminded me.

I shrugged. "Hopefully I'll be working with you."

"Probably. You're a first-timer."

I laughed.

"Let's do homework for the rest of the day." I told him as we entered the Heads Dorms.

He nodded his agreement.

I sat down on the couch and pulled my books toward me, James sitting next to me.

"Thanks for standing up for me, James." I said.

"It was nothing." James said, opening his Potions book.

"No, it wasn't just nothing." I told him. "It meant a lot to me."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It meant more than you could ever know." I muttered.

He may have heard me because he looked at me. I just smiled and hugged him, still trying to figure things out but think I already had.


End file.
